Control
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Set before the first Spiderman movie. Harry's life was a tightly controlled system of tightly bundled anxiety and pain. It seemed only natural that he'd want to take it out on someone else. possible twoshot . REVISED
1. Harry

Control by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: There aren't enough Harry/Peter fics in this fandom! This is my first Spiderman fanfiction ever. Harry/Peter is like my favorite pairing. Peter is so cute! I love sadistic stuff so if you don't like physical or sexual abuse in your fics look elsewhere. I don't promote this type of stuff in real life of course! And if you think I own Spiderman you're not very smart are ya? Hehehe... This is set in the little space before the first movie. Kind of AU I think, but, like I said it's set before the events of the Spiderman movie happened. Possible OOCness, I think.

Summary: Set Pre-Spiderman(the first movie). Control was something he didn't have at home. Norman Osborn controlled every aspect of Harry's life, from his school decisions to who he spoke to. So it only seemed natural for Harry to want to try it out for himself...

Though most people could sense the sadness and frustration that Norman Osborn brought on his son, most couldn't see how angry he was on the inside. Not angry at his father really, more angry at himself. Angry at his failures, angry that he could'nt live up to his father's expectations, that he couldn't do anything to make his father proud of him, no matter what he did. He wished that there was something in his life that he could control, something he could handle himself. In high school, Harry got just that oppurtunity. Detached, aloof, wealthy, he quickly grew popular catching his fair share of flings. He held the composure of the uncaring cool kid that everyone wanted to be around. Harry played with people's minds in a way convincing them all that he was something he wasn't. Even with this accomplished, Harry still felt the need to find someone he could relate to more. Someone who was just as alone as he was.

* * *

He met Peter Parker through Gwen Stacy. Sort of. Well, actually, he more like stormed off angrily to see why this _snob_ was hanging out with his girlfriend so much and what the hell was his problem? He had been shocked at Parker's shyness and soon grew fond of the boy. He was very interseting once you got to know him. Peter also saved him from failing classes. Grades were a rather feeble way of garnering his father's shrewd attention but Harry was grateful for Parker nonetheless.

Harry couldn't say he was _controlling_ Peter. And he if he was, he certainly wasn't _enjoying_ it, oh no. And if he was, Peter could've stopped going along with it anytime. Peter was just so accomodating. So polite. So eager to have friends after all the years of constant bullying and harrassement alone. So _obedient._ But Harry couldn't think of it that way. Peter was just happy that he had someone to help him through his struggles at school. Peter was always so worried about everyone else, from his aunt to other students like Harry that had study problems. Harry didn't understand how anyone could take him for granted. Somedays, Osborn would be a little protective of his friend and a little too controlling, but that was not much to worry about because that only happened on bad days, like when his father treated Harry like....Well, it still wasn't much of a problem. It wasn't like Harry took his frustrations out on Peter or something; and even if he was it wasn't like Harry actually enjoyed it or anything.

* * *

They were doing a project together when Peter, distracted by an oncoming Mary Jane spilled an acidic liquid on the table--or maybe it was a base; Harry wasn't the professional on these things. Whatever it was, it was enough to cause Harry to grab Peter by the scruff of the neck and hiss angrily into his ear.

_"What the hell are you doing, Peter?"_

Peter fumbled with his words for a moment then settled for a meek apology. Harry frowned but continued measuring according to his friend's example. His agitation was too much to control however and he blurted out in a heated murmur, "What were you looking at _her_ for anyway? It's not like she has a nice rack or anything..." Peter turned bright red. He fidgeted in his shy way, adjusting his thick black-framed glasses.

"It isn't anything like that. It's just--she's so nice and really pretty and I've liked her since grade school--you know that." Harry rolled his eyes; the thought of the redhead was making him sick all of a sudden. Cutting his eyes at the topic of their conversation, Harry unconciously wrapped his arm around Peter's waist tightly, pulling him closer.

"Harry, stop it!" Peter gasped loudly. The teacher cut their eyes at them.

"Detention, Parker!" he barked. Peter shrank into his seat.

Harry glared at the teacher. "He didn't do anything." His arm fell off of Peter's waist and he stood up. "Let him off!" The other students began to giggle.

"Aw, how_ sweet!"_ Flash smirked. "Harry's defending his boyfriend!" The class erupted and both the teacher and Peter turned a beet-red. Harry tensed and Peter grabbed his wrist.

"Let it go, Harry." he muttered. "_You _know you're not gay. He doesn't get what it's like to have real friends." Parker tried to smile through his embarassment.

_Even _he's_ embarassed by me! Damn you, Peter!_ The laughter rang in his ears. Anger coursed through his veins and like a great wave rushed through his head.

"Yeah, I know I could never be like _you_, faggot!"

"You--you too will get a detention, Osborn!" The teacher finally stuttered.

Peter turned an even brighter red, his face crushed and looked down at his desk silently. Now, Harry was sorry immediatly of course, but that didn't stop him from feeling a certain pleasure in the way Peter cowered so easily. Harry slowly sat back down next to his partner. "I'm sorry, Pete." he whispered. Harry shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, the front of his jeans becoming tented. Harry sweated in anxiety. What was happening to him? "I know how hard things have been at home...with aunt May being a little sick and all..."

Peter sniffled. "I hate it when you take it out on me. We're supposed to be friends."

"We are." Harry protested. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from groaning when his friend looked at him with wounded eyes. It must've been Harry's tone. Peter fiddled with the assignment a bit and took notes on the procedure as Harry's eyes roamed the boy's body and every movement. Something about him was making Osburn aroused like never before. Harry tried to focus but he was _throbbing_ with want at the moment. He smirked.

"But you gotta admit, Pete you've gotta be the fruitiest--"

"_Shut up!"_ Peter hissed angrily. But his voice cracked, dampening the effect. "I--am--not--gay." he pressed on. He snatched the materials from Harry and tried to concentrate on his work. Harry couldn't explain it but he _wanted_ Peter to cry.

"I'm sorry,Pete. Hope aunt May won't die or nothing." Peter stared at him wide-eyed behind his glasses.

"She isn't sick like that." he replied quietly. "How's your dad been treating you?"

"Oh--aww--" Harry made a noise between a moan and a response. He needed to get off and _soon! _ He pressed a hand down on his erection, trying to knead it as unnoticebly as possible under the desk. "He's been--ah--normal." _Come on, do something somebody!_ he thought. As the bell rang, Harry stood up awkwardly attempting to hide his 'situation'. He waddled hastily in front of Peter, who trudged slowly behind him. Seeing up far head, however, prompted Peter to rush up to his side.

He always forgave Harry. That's why they were best friends.

"Peter come here." They were alone one Saturday afternoon at Harry's. The boy's father had just left. Harry could see and understand why Norman was so much more interested in his friend and despite his attempts to ignore it, Harry caught the insinuations that Norman believed Peter would've made a better son. He tried not to resent that fact. Peter sat down next to him on the couch.

"So what's up?" Parker asked quietly. Peter had such a nice voice. It was so soft and quiet and he was so well-spoken. He had great eyes too. They sat quietly for a moment with Harry cocking his head to the side watching Pete sit a little uncomfortably beside him. Harry reached out a hand towards Peter's face brushing a finger against his cheek before hesitating. The young man had been planning this out for a while now, but he wasn't sure how well it had been thought out.

_"And that's your problem Harry you don't seem to believe _thinking_ is important."_ Norman Osborn's voice resonated in his head. Peter's eyes widened in confusion. Harry's eye twitched a little and he tightened his hold on Peter's face now hanging on to him by his ear. Peter now appeared nervous.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his brow furrowing. He tried sliding back a bit but Harry clutched his wrist tightly, holding him down. Harry stood over him, bent down, and kissed Peter fully on the lips, forcing his tongue into his friend's mouth when the person below him gasped. He let his hands start to wander over Peter's body, feeling under his shirt hungrily. Peter tried to say something, but Harry bit his lip, causing his friends protests to be muffled beneath a slight whimper. Peter shook his head violently, wrenching himself out of Harry's clutches. He fell over and landed on the floor. He stood up rapidly, before Harry jumped on him again. "Wha--what are you doing, Harry?'' Peter repeated.

"I..I just wanted to--" Harry paused flustered. He had been so sure...

"I'm not like that!" Peter protested loudly. "I' don't--I..I just--I"m in...I'm in love with MJ...Harry."

Harry felt a pounding in his ears. He could hear his father's voice raging in his mind, the laughing, the demeaning. After all this time, _all this time_, Peter had thrown all these signs that he was gay. His shy manner, his skittishness, his aversion to most girls in his class, how he was so easily bullied all the time...hell, Harry might've thrown it out there that the boy was even a little _effeminate_ for all he saw. And now Peter fucking Parker was telling him that he was in love with Mary fucking_ Jane_?! He was telling him this_ now_ after Harry had come to terms with what he was and after he had got the most incredible boner he'd ever had?! Everyone had always believed that Peter would be the gay one. That Peter would prefer it that way, but no it was Harry motherfucking _Osborn_ that was the faggot; Harry Osborn the so-called womanizing player of the high school they went to. It made him so angry he felt like punching something!

_I told you, you're never going to find a real woman with your taste! Bringing around all these sluts that scavenge around for my money. Trying to show them around like it's some type of long time acquaintance. When you finally get some sense in what's supposed to be your head--but what's more like your ass--you'll see to start using these whores for what you need then cutting them loose. _Harry clutched his head, starting to see red, now needing to take his frustration out on something--or rather some_one_ right now!

_Or maybe it's not these girls--maybe it's just something wrong with your entire preference!_

Harry's frustration and anger exploded out of him in a savage outburst. He grabbed Peter once again, slamming him into a wall. "Godammit, Peter Parker!" he yelled. "You just gave me the hardest dick I've ever had and you're going to do something about it right damn _now!"_

But they didn't get to continue that particular argument that Saturday afternoon. Eyes wide, Peter was quite literally saved by the bell. The loud doorbell rung just before Harry attacked his mouth again, his hands clutching his friend's wrists, and his knee between Peter's legs. Harry panicked slightly, dropping Peter's wrists and skating back from him, crashing into the couch. Looking around nervously and adjusting his pants, Harry began to pace quickly.

"Please don't say anything, Peter." he pleaded. "Please don't say anything--I'm so sorry...I just-just please! You can't say anything about this to anyone!" Peter stared for a moment at his best friend concern etched on his face. After a lengthy pause, Peter gave a hesitant nod. That was enough to make Harry want to rush over and kiss him again, but he restrained himself to answer the door.

It was aunt May stopping by to visit.

* * *

Mary Jane scrutinized her two friends later a month or so later at lunch one day. "What's been up with you guys lately?" she asked pointing two fingers at them. Peter glanced at her briefly before looking down and sucking on his straw.

"Pete, there's nothing in there." Mary Jane said in a slightly exasperated tone. She swirled a bit of her flaming red hair for a minute. Harry shrugged.

"Like, what do you mean what's been up with us, MJ?" Harry replied with a small, short laugh. "I don't see much of a difference--do you, Pete?" He nudged aforementioned teenager. Peter gave a small shrug. Mary Jane placed her hand on the table roughly causing their trays to jiggle and slide. She was now practically jabbing her finger in both of their faces.

"Like, it's like you two have completely changed in the last month or so! Harry you used to be so...nonchalant so...uncaring--now you're like the most laidback person ever! I've been trying to learn your secret so I could stop stressing about every little thing. What is it you're taking some type of therapy?" Peter's eyes shot up to hers nervously, clutching at his neck lightly, then gave a hasty glance at Harry who smirked a little.

_Peter was being pounded into the matress. Harry bit into his neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood causing the person below him to yell. Harry vented all his frustrations into Peter, not caring how rough he was, actually trying to draw as much blood as possible. The headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall as the bed quaked under the pressure of their bodies. He plunged deeper and deeper into Peter, lifting the boy's waist up to gain easier access. Harry kissed him fully on the mouth, biting down on Peter's tounge. Peter screamed into his mouth causing Harry to groan in ecstasy and pound harder into him. He moved from his mouth to Parker's shoulder licking it and groaning into the shorter's ear. Blood trickled from his friend's mouth and Osborn smiled._

"And you, Pete." MJ sighed. "You were just starting to come out of your little shell! And now you're so timid that if Harry and I didn't make you, you wouldn't speak to anyone at all. I mean--" she lowered her voice. "Everything's okay at home, right? Nothing's going wrong with your aunt or anything?" MJ looked really worried.

_Harry licked off the tears and blood from the orphan's eyes and lips hungrily. He swallowed the moans of pain Peter tried to issue as his thrusts became brutally violent and fast, his fingers quickly leaving large purple bruises on Peter's hips. Harry had had a very shitty day and he had to let it out somewhere. It's not like he enjoyed it. He ripped himself out of Peter savagely. Harry snatched the thinner up by his hair and looked him in the eyes. Those wonderful eyes... "You incompetent little worm! You can't do anything I tell you right! Stop trying to impress me and do something worthwhile for once! Why can't you be more like Parker! Keep your mouth shut for once, why don't you?" Harry was now ranting, spittle flying from his mouth onto Peter's miserable face. _

Peter shook his head. Mary Jane placed her hand on his. "I'm just really worried about you, Pete." Peter tried to smile at her but noticed the way Harry was glaring at their hands even if MJ didn't. He slid his hands from under hers, gently, biting his lip.

"It's nothing MJ," he said quietly. "Really. I guess I've just been tired lately." Mary Jane gave a small frown at him, then nodded.

"If you say so. But you were never this tired before..."

_He swung Peter on the floor and on his knees and between his legs. He stuck a finger in Peter's mouth forcing it open before shoving his thick pre-cumming member into it despite Peter's feeble and weak protests. He proceded to viciously fuck Peter's mouth causing his friend to choke and tears to slide down his face once again. "Do something right for once, Harry!" Harry shouted. The control was like a never-ending sex pill that consumed and turned him on beyond belief. And the fact that Peter was so obedient made Harry feel as though he never had to worry again about losing a night of sleep worrying about the cutting words that dug into his skin...like he didn't have to be angry at himself anymore because Peter was there...Peter would always be there...._

_Wouldn't he? And the thought that he wouldn't only made Harry more savage in his pursuit of even more control._

The bell rang, interuppting MJ mid-thought. They stood up, Peter slightly limping but restraining himself so as not to worry the girl that was supposed to be the love of his life. Halfway to Harry and Peter's chemistry class MJ split, giving Harry the oppurtunity he'd been hoping for. Grabbing Pete's wrist he steered him into one of the empty classrooms by the bathroom. He pushed him against the chalkboard rather roughly, and kissed Peter on the lips, but not harshly--softer this time. He still held onto the orphan's wrist. Peter sighed and prepared himsellf for some sort of onslaught.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything to upset me Pete." Harry muttered. "You said you wouldn't--you promised me..."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to--"

"Yes you did! You let her touch you and hold your hand and you looked at her and--"

"I swear it wasn't like that!" Peter pleaded. "It was just an--"

_"What did I tell you about fucking interrupting me Parker!?"_

Peter clammed up instantly. Harry smiled reassuringly. "That's better, Pete." He stroked the boy's chin. "I just don't wan't you to get hurt by her. I mean--" Harry sighed. "MJ's a great girl and all but when it comes right down to it--girls only want material things. And in any case, how long do you think you guys would last before she got tired of you and moved on to someone else?" Peter shook his head.

"No," Peter muttered weakly. "No, no, MJ's not like that--she...she wouldn't do something like that! She's a really nice person and she--"

Harry gave a small laugh. "Sure, Pete. But again, how long do you think she'll be interested in your little wide eyed gestures. She won't think you're cute for long, Peter. I mean, once you get rich off of being some big-shot scientist or whatever she might get interested--"

_"Harry, stop it please!"_ Peter almost shouted. The other's hand tightened on his wrist and Harry leaned into the crook of Peter's shoulder and slid his tongue up to Peter's ear.

"Peter...you're getting me frustrated." Harry whispered huskily into the boy's ear. "You know how I get when I'm...frustrated." Peter groaned and started to struggle for a moment. It never amounted to anything. It only gave Harry another reason to get upset.

"Why are you always fighting me?" Harry asked. "It makes me hate myself when you don't like me, Peter. It makes me so sad..." He flipped Peter around until he was bending over a desk. "Well, don't worry." Harry loved physical therapy--it helped him release so much tension. "After this I'll be going to a meeting with my father after school. That should be enough therapy to make me forgive you Peter."

* * *

Harry couldn't say he was controlling Peter. It was just that he and Peter held a a special type of bond where Harry could just--let his best friend share all of his frustrations with and all of his pain. Peter made Harry happy. Peter could've stopped him anytime. It wasn't like Harry was intimidating him or threatening him, right? And even if he was it wasn't like he enjoyed it or anything. Oh, no, no. It was just control therapy.

* * *

A/N: Um, okay. I'm kinda iffy on how I feel about this. There are too many fluffy slash-fics in this fandom. Bleh. I enjoyed this and I hope that you did! I may write another chapter to this in Peter's POV and I'm eager to see what you'd think about that!

2/14/10:

And as you can see I revised it a little bit and made it longer with more details. Idk if Harry was OOC in the beginning but I read on Wikipedia that Harry was popular or at least had Gwen Stacy as a girlfriend in the comic and that he met Peter through her so...it was a little movieverse and a little comicbookverse but I've read more _about_ the comic than I've actually read the comic. Thank God for Wikipedia. I was rushing when I read the Wiki article so my info may be a bit faulty. My friend is getting me into comics and shat. I was just watching the movie and I thought about how much I love Peter and how fun it would be to torture him! :) I also read that Norman didn't like his son because his wife died giving birth to him and that he spoiled him but didn't give him emotional attention. So I figured that since Harry was a spoiled brat kinda who wasn't given any proper love and attention, making him this possessive controlling would be a good move. A little cliche though, right? And I was trying to say that Harry's attraction to Peter stems from Peter being such an emotional character and that appears to be what Harry yearns for and....well it's something like that. I can't explain it all that great but I do hope you enjoyed it better the second time around and I hope that everything was a little clearer. I still haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to add a second chapter but I haven't been able to see if I've gotten any comments yet since my Internet's down so...

Please read and review!

Nehan Shinzui


	2. Peter

Control by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Well, I decided to add another chapter despite getting no reviews for the first part. My story did get faved however, and that was inspiration to carry on! Thanks to iceyxstrawberry this is in part dedicated to you. I was going to continue it anyway but after you faved it I started thinking more about it. Like I said this one's gonna be in Peter's POV. I was watching Spiderman 2 the other day and that gave me ideas as well! :)! Disturbed rocks! Also, I may even add a third chapter in Mary Jane's POV even though I don't like her. It's more to get all three sides of the story. "Stricken" and "Remember" are great songs even though I just heard "Remember" just now it's an instant favorite! On with the story!

4/6/10: Oh, and thanks to the other peera who faved and i even got reviewed! Hearts and kisses!

Chapter Two: Peter

Peter didn't pay attention to it at first. He hardly noticed it. The boy figured it was just one of those best friend things--that it was natural for Harry to get a little jealous when Peter didn't have the time to be with him all the time. He supposed Harry just needed someone to unload on and when he didn't he could get frustrated. Peter could understand that and was glad to help.

* * *

He didn't really start to worry until the incident during the project. It had stung when Harry had called him a faggot not only because he wasn't gay and didn't think Harry should be so intolerant anyway but because the other seemed so quick and eager to hurt him, just because his eyes had lingered too long on MJ when Harry already knew how Peter felt about her! The argument had been quashed shortly, but not without leaving Peter to wonder if Harry had sprouted a budding crush on the redhead. Secretly, Peter hoped not--Harry would stand a far better chance of meeting his goal if ever he chose to pursue her.

* * *

The kiss had left Peter shocked and at a complete loss for words so that he found himself babbling. "....not like that...Harry!" he'd squealed and when Harry had seemed about ready to actually force himself on the orphan, Peter's mind had gone temporarily blank. Hearing the doorbell ring brought Osborn quickly down to earth and he'd begun apologizing profusely, begging Peter not to tell, his threatening demeanor gone. Not sure what to say, Peter agreed not to say anything. What kind of a friend would he be if blabbed to everyone about it anyway? Harry had looked ready to grab him again but instead went to answer the door, his fists clenched tightly. Peter put on a look of unconcern ans surprise at Aunt May's prescence. He tried not to shake so much as he hugged the old woman, fearing that she would start to ask questions. Harry looked grateful, but he hurried the two out of the house, citing he had work to do and he was sorry. Peter thought it was over for awhile. He was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Harry tried to force the issue several times after that particular incident. He went so far as to explain how he and Peter were more compatible than he and Mary Jane. He even attempted to force himself on Peter twice more, but both attempts took place in the wrong time for such things--Osborn had almost gotten caught both times. Peter took to completely trying to avoid the other at all costs. Harry knew Peter wouldn't tell on him because he knew Peter well enough to know that Peter wouldn't want to worry his aunt. Peter knew that if he didn't say anything to anyone, Harry would just use it to his advantage. Already he had claimed that Peter's reason for staying quiet was because he felt the same way--he was just in denial. After awhile, Harry looked as though he had given up--in fact, Parker hadn't seen hide or hair of the taller for a week. Peter kept watching his back however, and at last his fears came true.

* * *

Peter was bent over hastily packing his p.e. clothes when he felt something slam into him from behind, his head slamming into the locker in front of him. He felt dread crawl up his spine as he felt a strong hand begin to slowly rub his back. He was alone now---P.E. was his last period;everyone except him had left already. The teacher had held him for a word about something that lead to an extended conversation about his failing grade. Peter wished the teacher would've just called aunt May. He was pulled up and turned around so that he faced Harry's ecstatic face.

"You waited for me, Pete." Harry breathed, his fingers now gently rubbing against the other's cheek. "Oh, God, you--you _waited!_" The other paled at Harry's touch and tried to press himself into the locker, as though he was willing himself to melt into the wall. The shorter just clammed up; he wanted more than anything to disappear. Peter shook his head.

"Harry,no." he babbled. "Coach just wanted to have a talk...that's all. Just a talk--"

"A-ha! But you made it longer because you knew I'd be picking up my clothes for the weekend! You knew I'd forget in fourth! You knew!" Harry let out a relieved bark of laughter. He held Peter's struggling arms in vice grips above his head.

"Osborn...you're fucking insane!" the victim shouts. Harry gives him a slightly reproachful look before diving and biting into Peter's neck. Parker let out a sharp gasp as the taller's teeth sunk into his sensitive flesh. A sensation filled him that left him warm around the ears and confused. He couldn't've liked what Harry just did. He had no time to ponder that however, as Harry began to fumble around with the boy's clothes. Osborn was becoming frenzied; he began to viciously suck at Peter's neck ripping the pants off of both of them. His precumming member rubbed against the victim's flaccid length as he began to rut the boy into the wall. Harry's burning hot fingers roamed across Peter's flushed body.

"Don't shake like that , baby," Harry whispered into the boy's ear, his hands pulling at their underwear. "You'll like it. Trust me." Wrapping Peter's legs around his waist and plunging his tounge into the other boy's mouth, he without hesitation, forced himself into Peter's unprepared body, tears streaming down Parker's face his yell unheard. Harry mounted him, fucking him standing up his moans echoed but unnoticed; he'd chosen the perfect time to do this. It was a few hours later before Harry was entirely satisfied with his gift.

* * *

Peter felt as though he were going to vomit. He wanted to. He really did. He wanted to get out of this car_ now._ But Norman Osborn would ask what was wrong and he was already concerned with him. No one needed to know what a slut he was. Harry's father had picked them up when Harry called. The younger Osborn had claimed it would seem odd if Peter just suddenly decided he didn't want a ride. Besides, Harry couldn't let Peter walk home limping like that. He could barely walk as it was!

"How was school then, Pete?" Norman asked, sitting across from the two.

"It was alright," Harry answered for him, Peter feeling oddly grateful, unknowing as he was at the moment of how his day had been. "Well, at least me and Pete at least have spring break to look forward to, eh, buddy?" He gave Peter a subtley violent nudge with his elbow;Parker hastily nodded.

Norman frowned at his son." It wasn't you I asked, Harold." he said coolly. Harry's smile faltered; he glared at Peter as though it were he that had insulted him. The orphan's throat suddenly felt rather dry.

"It--it was fine," Peter agreed quietly. The oldest gave him a concerned look.

"You sound sick. And your eyes are red! Son, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, sir." Peter muttered avoiding his eyes and slumping slightly as the car turned a corner. Unconvinced, Norman reached out a hand to touch his forehead. His hand was intercepted however by Harry. The boy caught his hand midway between Peter's flushed cheek, shocking all of them.

"He said he's fine." Harry spat coldly. "Don't touch him."

If was angry he didn't show it.

* * *

"You'll be okay, Pete." Harry said consolingly. "Just rest for a few days." He sat next to his friend on the bed. Peter cringed, too sore and weak to do anything more. He curled into himself, his stomach feeling as though something were trying to tear it open.

"Why?" he croaked, his throat scratchy from all the screaming he had done. "How could you Harry?"

"Some hot tea'll fix that sore throat up real nice." came the answer. "Here, put on these." Harry proffered some pajamas he'd found in a drawer he'd rummaged around in while Peter took a bath. He'd told his father that he'd stay at aunt May's until she and uncle Ben returned. He had to literally dress Peter as the orphan was just sitting there as though paralyzed. Osborn took all this in stride however and kept up a steady pace of conversation.

"I'll getya some of that meatloaf Aunt May left for you. That should be good, right? And the note said that you had to wash the dishes; I'll take care of that for you since you aren't feeling well. The food should be done in a few minutes--I'll go check."

And at last Peter was left alone.

He could've died; he felt filthy and contaminated--when he'd been in the shower he hadn't wanted to come out and had been dragged out by a beaming Harry. His insides burned; his body taken severe bruising and he felt exhausted but he couldn't sleep. The boy began to rock back and forth, burying himself into the blankets, ashamed to be seen, even by himself. This was all his fault...he should've told someone...now he _couldn't_ tell anyone, not without revealing his faults. He must've done something to seduce Harry otherwise why would the man be so eager for him? Peter couldn't even cry anymore-he didn't deserve to. But Harry had to leave now!

"Open wide!" Harry burst into the room, a plate of hot food in his hand and a smile on his face. Seeing Peter buried under the covers though, his grin faltered. Setting the plate on the dresser near the bed, Osborn gave the hiding boy a quick nudge. When that earned him no response, he let out a soft sigh. Then, suddenly, he yanked the covers back and aggressively forced Peter into an upright position. The boy whimpered and he snatched him to his feet.

The pain in Peter's spine was unbearable; it felt as though someone were shoving a long rusty pipe into his rear end. He began to sob. Harry gave this no heed however and proceeded to force the point.

"Harry, please I can't!" Peter wailed, his legs crumpling beneath him. He recieved a cold smirk for his pleads.

"Oh, Pete, if you could see how pathetic you look right now! You weren't complaining before when you spread your legs for a whore for me a couple hours ago!" Harry's tone suddenly became harsh." Now sit your faggot ass down!" He shoved the shorter boy back onto the bed, a sharp, intense pain shooting up the boy's pain again. Peter whimpered and scampered under the blankets once more, flushing with embarassment. He _was_ pathetic.

"Ah ah ah," Harry reprimanded wagging a finger. "Peter has to eat." He gently took the blankets off of his body and sat him up. Peter was given a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Open up."

Peter saw no point in trying to resist.

* * *

How had he gotten into this situation? How had it come to this? All he could do at the moment was curl into a fetal position as the blows continuosly rained down on him.

Harry was screaming in his ear the broom serving as a belt on his bottom.

"Whore! Who else have you been _fucking?!_ _WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! IT WAS THAT FUCKING FLASH THOMPSON SON OF A BITCH WASN'T IT?! WASN'T IT?" _ Harry gave a particularly violent slam to Peter's legs; the boy yelped in pain. Harry snarled and grabbed Peter by the hair, forcing him into an upright position. "Answer me you fucking bitch! You _fucking_ slut!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't sleep with anyone; I don't even know who you think I had sex with it!" Peter sobbed. Harry let out a roar of frustration and shoved the boy to the ground. He then sat on his bed and buried his head into his hands. They were at the Osborn home, in Harry's room alone. This was increasingly becoming the base of escapades such as this. He peered through his fingers to watch Peter rock back and forth.

"You can't think I like this, Pete." he mumbled. "I hate hurting you so much. It seems as though I die a little inside when you cry. But you just keep doing things that make me want to hurt you. It's not like I enjoy it. I'm not deranged."

Peter gave a quiet scoff. Harry smiled.

The taller patted his knee. "Come over here and prove you didn't fuck anyone else." Harry said huskily. "Let me show you how much better I am than those other men."

Peter's eyes widened. "No--I can't! We did it already, Harry!" he whined.

"You should've thought about that before you started looking at other men." was the response."Now the pants....take 'em off." Peter wavered for a moment, then grudgingly complied. That earned him a leering grin. "Now do me." Harry ordered. Peter rolled his eyes, then limped to the bed and collapsed onto his knees between Harry's long legs. He shuddered. Harry lifted the boy's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I love you more than anyone else ever will. You remember that after I finish doing this." Harry kissed the boy passionately, then lifted his now too-thin body up onto his precumming member. It was delicious. Harry moaned as Peter screamed in agony. He wrapped his arm around thw boy's waist and began to harshly thrust upwards into him. The dominant began to rub his fingers around his gift's nipples, his tounge sliding up and down the boy's neck. His thrusts became more calculated and his fingers reached Peter's yelling mouth.

"Suck them." Harry breathed into his ear. Peter's lips tightened. Harry responded by hitting that sweet spot of his.

"Aaaaaagh!" Peter moaned in spite of himself. Sweat poured between their bodies. Harry snickered.

"You like it don't you?" he sneered. "You like it when I fuck you?"

Peter shook his head rapidly. "N-no. I don't !" he protested.

Harry began to viciously assault Peter's protaste in contempt. Peter was reduced to moaning and mewling in pleasure, despite his resolve to not enjoy it. Tears streamed down his eyes as the whorish moans issued from his mouth. His cock was hard. It was leaking. Harry was practically bouncing him up and down on his member. This time Peter sucked his fingers without protest. He finger-fucked his mouth soon fitting three digits in and out of his cavern. The bed creaked as the edge was covered in sweat of their activities and the cum f Parker's orgasm. Harry leaned back and collapsed onto the bed, grabbing onto Peter's hips, forcing him to ride him backwords, gettin a full view of Peter's ass. He let out a cruel laugh.

" I knew you liked it, you fucking lying cunt! You ride this shit like a fucking champion, baby!" Peter flushed. In a moment, harry's thick, warm semen filled him and the man jerked out, leaving a burning sensation in his rear.

Harry let out a few more satisfied chuckles, then shoved Peter off of him abruptly. He landed on the floor in a heap, in too much pain from the beating and the fucking to move. Already his vision was blurring into the bliss of unconscioussness. Harry stood up, pulling his pants back up and quite literally kicked Peter over onto his back. He gave him a leering grin and Peter whimpered.

"You shouldn't do that so much,Pete." Harry tsked. "You could have me fucking you for _hours_. But I guess a bitch like you would like that wouldn't you?"

Peter didn't answer.

"_Wouldn't you?_"

Peter just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear.

"Fucking answer me you, _bitch!!_" Harry kicked him in the stomach causing the poor boy to retch. He wished he could say he didn't cave in. But he couldn't.

"Yes!" he sobbed.

"Yes, what?"

"I'd let you fuck however long you wanted to! However long you needed!"

Harry frowned at him. "That's not what was asked. I asked if you'd like it."

Peter avoided eye contact. He wouldn't. He didn't. Even if he had hit that special spot of his. He couldn't. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he swallowed any pride he had left. He gave out a tentative nod.

Harry was upon him like lightning.

* * *

Harry's brown eyes looked into his blue ones. His face was blurry; Peter's vision was abominable without his glasses and it was dark besides. They were laying in the Osborn's bed and Harry was stroking his face, gently. A kiss was softly placed on his cheek and Harry rolled over seemingly pleased. Peter tried to go to sleep as well but he had a horrid headache. And anyway, his back was incredibly sore as well. But he had been stressed out all day and he needed to sleep to get away from it all. To get away from the man beside him. He hadn't been sleeping too well lately.

Peter had just about nodded off when he heard sniffling. At first, he believed he was hearing things because Harry Osborn just _couldn't _be _crying._ Not Harry Osborn! But as the sniffles turned into sobs it was evident that the man was crying. Sobbing. Peter was tempted to ingnore him. Let _him_ suffer for a change. Let _him_ see how it felt! But Peter had never been a cruel person and he didn't have it in him to start being one now.

"Harry?" he nudged the teen. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry swatted Peter's hand off of him in embarassment. "I thought you were asleep." he muttered.

"I was. Almost. But then I heard you crying."

Harry snorted up snot. "Yeah. Well." His composure fell and he began to sob louder than before. Peter, through lack of anything to say, wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the taller's chest.

"There, there." he said consolingly.

"Oh God, Pete, he hates me! He fucking hates me!"

"Who, Harry?" Peter asked startled. Harry didn't usually get this upset over fights at school....

"My father!" he replied. "He thinks it's my fault mom died! And he never thinks I do anything right!"

"He doesn't think that."

"Yes, he fucking does! He spent the first twelve years of my life beating the shit out of me everytime I made a mistake, and he's tryna spend the next twelve keeping me out of every position short of a fucking janitor." Harry breathed heavily. "He cut me out of his will!"

Peter gaped at this. Even though Harry had done all those awful things to him, he still forgot those things for the moment to feel sorry for him.

"Well, then you can just get rich off your own talents. You're value will be twice as much.:"

"Fuck you, Pete. You hate me just as much as he does!"

"No I don't."

"So you love me?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised incredulous, knowing himself what kind of a person he was. "Seriously?"

Peter took a moment to answer that. Then, deciding it would prevent any beatings in the near future he gave a resigned nod. He had let Harry do every awful thing imaginable to him and didn't _hate_ him. Somehow. But he wasn't sure if he had meant what he had just answered to.

(He wasn't sure if he didn't.)

* * *

_"No, Harry, please don't!"_

Harry's only reply was to tuck the blade under his tounge with a smirk and continue on his way, shutting the door behind him, leaving Peter chained tightly to the radiator in his basement. He was going to hurt MJ. And he could do _nothing!_ He sobbed. He kicked. He yelled. He nearly pulled his arm out of it's socket tryin to rip it out of the chains. All he'd done was_ look_ at her! Look at her! And Harry had seen him. He was going to kill her. He pulled at his arm a final time and knocked himself on the head and passed out.

* * *

Day after day, Harry would send strands of MJ's red hair down to the basement and Peter cried. She was dead. He was sure of it. He wanted to be dead too.

* * *

When Harry finally let him up(because the boys' spring break "getaway" was over) he told Peter to take a long bath and that he'd have dinner ready by the time he got out he wanted him to look nice for their guest. Peter did as he was told. There was nothing worth living for anymore.

At 7:30 that night the doorbell rang. Peter was nudged from his slump on the couch to answer it.

It was Mary Jane her hair cut in a short bob. She looked beautiful. She giggled at his shocked face.

"Do you like it? Harry did it for me!" She did a dainty twirl. Then she stopped.

"Peter? Are you okay? You're pale! _Peter?!"_

* * *

His life was over. He was never going to get away from Harry's clutches now that Norman was dead and the will had been suddenly been modified so that Harry now owned all of Oscorp. The man's influence stretched too far now. It was over. _Over._ As Peter stood looking over the ede of the building he thought of all the things taken from him in such a short time. His aunt and uncle, murdered under mysterious circumstances by hitmen, after they had refused to send Peter over to /harry's home for another week. His freedom. His dignity. His love. But mostly, his will to live. He wanted to die so badly. The fall would be terrifying at first, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt for more than a very breif moment when he hit. There'd be a short, bright and blinding burst of pain and then he'd die.

It would be over. The pain would end. He would be free from Harry forever.

Just a short moment of pain.

It was starting to rain, fresh droplets landing on his face.

Peter turned and limped back downstairs into the building. It was getting cold.

_You fucking love it!_

He couldn't do it.

* * *

A/N: That was a fucking drag wasn't it? Not as good as the first one I don't think but...yeah. I wanted to leave the ending somewhat mysterious as to their exact feelings for each other but I'm pretty sure Peter doesn't like it. I'm thinking of writing a spinoff sequel to this where it depicts Peter's life with /harry and his eventual rescue from him. I wanted the hero to be Spiderman. Which of course will be AU because Peter isn't Spiderman in this universe--someone else is! Bum,bum,bum! That sound interesting? Hit me up if you think it is because I need to build up a pretty heavy fanbase before I get it off the ground. I may add just one more chapter in MJ's POv to get me in the mood. Please read and review!

Much love,

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
